The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a light emitting device.
A light emitting device having a rectangular light emitting surface from which light is extracted is known. Such a light emitting device includes, for example, a light emitting element having a rectangular external shape as seen in a plan view, and typically has a parallelepiped overall external appearance. Such a light emitting device having a parallelepiped external appearance is combined with a light guide plate and used for a backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, for example. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2016-143682 discloses a group-III nitride semiconductor light emitting element having a structure in which an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer are stacked on a rectangular sapphire substrate.